


My Atlantis, We Fall

by cheekaspbrak



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Short work, cursing, idk what this is honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekaspbrak/pseuds/cheekaspbrak
Summary: Eddie feels a like a teacup, most days. He feels like a pretty teacup with pink flowers painstakingly hand-painted on the rim that’s been knocked off the counter by its beloved owner and is hurtling in slow-motion to the tile floor. He feels like his entire life has been caught in that moment- the fall. He feels like he was crafted so well, painted by his mother, meant to be better than he is, but somewhere along the line he went and tumbled off of the counter.





	My Atlantis, We Fall

Eddie feels a like a teacup, most days. He feels like a pretty teacup with pink flowers painstakingly hand-painted on the rim that’s been knocked off the counter by its beloved owner and is hurtling in slow-motion to the tile floor. He feels like his entire life has been caught in that moment- the fall. He feels like he was crafted so well, painted by his mother,  _ meant  _ to be better than he is, but somewhere along the line he went and tumbled off of the counter. He’s just waiting for the  _ crash _ , the little  _ “oh no!”  _ his imaginary owner will say, the broom and dustpan and trash can. He thinks he must be destined to spend his life in the bottom of a trash can, because he can’t think of any other way his life would turn out. 

He was young when he met Richie, so little. Pudgy cheeks, lots of baby fat, poor fashion choices, just  _ little. _ Both of them were. So it wasn’t until he was fifteen that he realized the swoop his stomach did whenever he saw Richie was the result of something much different than friendship. Richie had put his head on Eddie’s shoulder, he can’t remember where they were or what made Richie do that, but he remembers the  _ swoop.  _ He felt the teacup teeter then, like someone had set it down a little too hastily. He could hear the sound the bottom of it made as it rounded about, once, then twice, then... _ down. _ That brief feeling, the panic that happens just before a dish hits the floor, has been the way Eddie’s felt ever since. 

_ This wasn’t how my life was supposed to go. _

_ _ _ I’m supposed to hold fucking tea, sit still, shut up, not think. _

It was no use, he was already flying through the air. There’s no way to reverse time.

Now, he had to wait for the crash. He lived his life with his eyes squeezed shut, chest tight, fumbling through the darkness because he was too scared to look down and see the white tile zooming towards him. He didn’t want to end up in the trash can.

“Eds, I fucking love you and you’re so blind if you didn’t know it before.”

He opened one eye, and then the other. Stupid, curly-headed, goofy-grinned Richie Tozier was there to greet him. He was holding his hand, Eddie was crying. He was crying because he had just told his best friend he was in love with him and he had said it back. He could see the tiles rushing up at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He kissed the boy in front of him with such force he nearly knocked him backwards, but he caught his balance and gripped onto Eddie’s hips. He didn’t know what a good kiss was supposed to feel like but this must be it, even if Richie’s nose and glasses were in the way. That’s when he heard the  _ crash _ .

This wasn’t who he was designed to be. This wasn’t the boy his father wanted to leave behind, or the young man his mother had so carefully created. This wasn’t the teacup with little pink flowers painted on and a matching saucer. This was the boy Richie had picked up, glued back together, and said  _ “I like you much better this way, this is who you were always meant to be” _ . 


End file.
